Naruko's life
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Naruko after she graduated from the academy got assigned to a special squad. Now she has to deal with hard missions and sorting out her feelings for a certain hyuga and Uchiha Fem.NaruhinaSasu Yuri, limes, rewrite of adventures of Naruko, future lemons
1. A Uchiha prick and a Sensei

Naruko was glaring at Sasuke how could everyone pay attention to him instead of her? At that moment a bunch of fangirls were crowding around him. She glared at them as well how could they like Sasuke so much? It was beyond her.

She jumped on top of his desk and glared at him their faces close to one another. Then a kid behind her stood up and bumped into them she fell forward and their lips connected.

One thought was in Sasuke's mind.

'She's kissing me! The dope's kissing me!' Naruko however was bright red and hated this.

'that bastard, just stole my first kiss!' she thought then things got worse for poor Sasuke when he made the bad decision to returned the kiss and push her against the desk, then continued to kiss her.

'Her lips are so soft.' He thought.

Naruko was too shocked to move he was kissing her. He was kissing her. This turned from shock to anger and she kicked him off of her and glared at him her KI spiking.

"You bastard! You stole my first kiss, then you have the nerve to kiss me like that!" she yelled then punched him and he slammed against the wall. Then Iruka came in unknowingly saving Sasuke's life.

Naruko huffed and sat down. 'He's just like all guys trying to use my body.' She thought and put her legs together remembering the night she was almost raped.

**Flashback**

A young twelve year old Naruko was walking down the street and then sudden a Fat old guy crept up and knocked her out and dragged her into an ally.

She woke up and saw him standing over her with 'it' out he grabbed her head and tried to force her to take it in her mouth she refused though and he was about to hit her when he screamed in pain and there was a fist through his chest.

He fell dead and she saw a man with a dog mask on and his hand covered in blood he walked over to her and tried to pick her up but she backed away into the ally. That's when a woman in a cat mask came and picked her up instead.

She brought her to the hospital and demanded treatment for her. Once in the room she saw her take off her mask and saw a beautiful woman with long purple hair. From that day she was her role model.

Sure she admired dog too but Neko-san which she called her was more of a big sister or mother figure who comforted her.

But she noticed later that other guys ogled her body which is why she wore the jumpsuit. She did not want a repeat of that day.

**Flashback end**

Naruko didn't hate guys in the slightest though just perverts she liked the other guys that weren't, just fine and saw a couple of them as dating material, like Shikamaru and Shino. But she also found herself looking at girls not that hard to imagine when something like that happened.

She often found herself looking at her good friend Hinata. She felt a blush rise to her face whenever the girl called her Naruko-Chan instead of the more common Naruko. She wondered if the girl had such feeling towards her.

She knew Hinata saw her as her Idol but she still wondered.

She heard her Name being called and she looked up and heard her team placement.

"Naruko Uzamaki and Ami your third team member will show herself in time you two will be a part of team nine lead by Yugao Uzuki." He said. She pouted disappointed that she didn't have any of her friends on her team but instead a fangirl.

She looked around and found that Ami was up in the back corner of class looking a bit depressed and crushed about something.

'Maybe I should try to cheer her up I mean we are on a team now.' She thought.

Iruka then told the class to break for lunch and everyone left.

Naruko looked around and found Ami on a bench sulking. She walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey Ami-Chan!" she said and made the girl jump. It was a girl that wasn't gloating about her heart being crushed and telling her what a loser she was. She looked to see Naruko.

"Oh, hey." She said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"None of you business." She snapped at her.

"We are a team whether you like it or not and you being depressed weakens the team so that makes it me business." She said. "Tell me."

Tears started to flow down her face. "It was Sasuke." This made Naruko frown. "I asked him out in town when I saw him last week and he told me I was useless and weak and wasn't worth his time." She sobbed out.

"Don't listen to him." Naruko said. "Instead prove how wrong he is!" Ami looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Get stronger and prove to him that you were worth his time and you're not useless or weak! Your one of the strongest girls in the class since you were the only one who had enough guts to ask him out!" Naruko said.

Ami smiled at this. "Thank you Naruko-Chan you a real friend." She said and stood up. "I'll prove him wrong and become the best Kunochi I can be!" she said.

"Glad to hear it because from what I heard from my friend Dog-San our Sensei is Ex-Anbu black ops so she'll run us hard. Even more so since that we are an all girl team." Ami nodded.

"I'll be ready!" she said and Naruko gave her a smile.

"Good!"

When they headed back to the class they waited for their sensei to arrive Yugao arrived first and a big smile shown on her face recognizing her as Neko-San.

She brought them to a training field right away.

"Alright you two normally the Jonin sensei would give you a test to see if you are ready for the ninja world but seeing as you are both capable girls I have no doubt you are ready for it." She said.

"So we will start training now." She said.

"First off I want you two to wear these weight seals and we will run fifty laps around Konoha." She said and put the weight seals on the girls making them fall to the ground. "Go on you two get running!" she demanded.

After fifty laps they were back at the field dead tired.

"Okay next thing I want you to do is practice your Taijutsu moves then Chakra control." She said. The two nodded too tired to object even.

They start doing it and finally after many hours they collapse.

"Alright that's enough for today tomorrow we will have another training session, okay?" she asked and they just groaned.

They drag themselves home and once Naruko got to hers she collapsed on the bed and wrapped the covers around herself and fell asleep, and began dreaming.

**Naruko's dream**

She moaned as the red head ate her out shooting her tongue deep inside her. "You taste good Naru-Chan. I could drink you up until your dry and you know I could."

The woman had a fox tail swing back and forth happily while she drank up Naruko's juices.

"Oh Kami!" she said as she climaxed.

"Now time for something new" The woman said and flipped her over and spread her ass cheeks. She then inserted her fingers inside her and-

**Naruko's dream end**

Naruko woke up with a start she was having a great dream too. She wondered who she was dreaming about when she looked down and saw she soaked her underwear with her arousal.

She sighed got up and put a clean ones on and got ready for the day. She put her hair up into its normal pigtails. She took off her t-shirt and put on a black sleeveless shirt and tight black ninja shorts.

She looked at the time and saw it was five in the morning and thought she could get some early training. She grabbed her supplies and went out wearing not as much clothing today because no one was out at this hour to ogle her.

She went to the training field and started to practice what she was the worst at, chakra control. She sat down and got an idea how to do it. She focused chakra into the air while using a hand sign and tried to move it around into a tornado.

This cost her little chakra compared to your average Genin and it was doing her control wonders in just a short amount of time.

She heard her teammate come to the field and opened her eyes to confirm it was her, it was. She then closed her eyes and started to focus again.

Yugao was watching her in the shadows. She was amazed by the small chakra tornado she was making. She then remembered something.

'that is the same training method Kushina Sensei used all the time… wait… Stupid, stupid, stupid! The last name, the hair, the face and even the early developed chest! She's Kushina's daughter. But Kushina told me she was going on a long term mission and not to tell anyone. That since her daughter was dead there wasn't anything here but a lot of bad memories.' She was shocked when it then clicked.

'She didn't know her daughter was alive! I must contact her! She will be furious; I should plan to calm her before she goes on rampage though. But still!' she then appeared on the training field startling the two Genin.

"Okay girls, you have the day off today! I have something to do of the upmost importance. Be I can assure you that you will be happy when it happens." She then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"um okay?" Ami said.

"Hey Ami-Chan want to go and eat Dango?" Naruko asked her getting up.

"Sure!" she said and they went off.

**With Yugao**

Yugao sent a hawk out to inform her old Sensei –though she would undoubtedly say she wasn't old- that her daughter was alive and well and she needed to get back here right now. She even enclosed a picture of Naruko in it.

She sent it off hoping Kushina would get it.

**With Kushina**

Kushina was on a mission as a maid and though she avoided for all these years now she was being forced into sex with the owner. She could kill him and all his guards as soon as she entered the room sure but the mission was to collect information on him so far.

Then a hawk landed on her shoulder it gave her a letter and left. She opened it and her KI spiked. She took off her maids clothes and killed the owner and his guards and promptly stormed to Konoha.

'How dare they lie to me! I will kill them, for keeping me from my child!'

Suddenly three elders felt a shiver go down their backs.

**AN: okay this is my rewrite of the adventures of Naruko, this is not a lemon fic and will be more plot centered. There will be NarukoXSasuke in here but he is going to be not evil. **


	2. Mother and Daughter reunited

Naruko and Ami where having a nice time eating Dango together, when they saw a huge cloud of dust coming towards them.

"I will Kill them!" a woman shouted and ran past them so fast she kicked up dust behind her that was delayed a few feet.

They both recognized who it was but not by name but by reference in the history part of the academy.

"Was that the forth Hokage's wife?" Naruko asked and Ami nodded. "Weird." The two then eat their Dango like normally.

They had a huge amount of them, and she hears a scream.

"What do you mean you're out!" a woman yelled and stormed out. She had purple hair, up in a spiky pony tail; also she was wearing a fishnet bodysuit and a burnt orange skirt and a trench coat over the top of it.

"You can eat with us." Naruko told her and offered her some dango which happened to be her favorite kind.

She smiled a huge smile and took a stick of it and ate it in one go. "I like you kid, I think we'll be great friends." She said and sat with them.

After awhile Ami got full while the other two girls kept eating.

"How do you eat so much." The girls look at each other, then her.

"Because Dango is awesome." They said together and started to eat again.

"Wow that was good." Anko said.

"We never got you name." Naruko said.

"Oh yeah, that's right let me introduce myself." Suddenly a banner appeared behind her. "I'm Anko the sexy, beautiful, Single Snake mistress of Konoha!" they just stare at the Banner along with anyone else that saw it. "what are you looking at?" she asks.

Naruko just points to a word on the banner between the words Single and Snake.

She looks at it and then yells. "AHHHH! My banner!" right on the banner between those words said pure virgin. So according to the banner she was the Sexy, Beautiful, Single, Pure Virgin, Snake mistress of Konoha.

"I bet Yugao-chan did this to it for payback for cutting her so much!" she felt the stares and realized while bending over people could see under her skirt and since she just had on her body suit much of her lower region.

Many were licking their lips. "AHHHH! MY REPUTARTION!" she screamed. "I'm no virgin!" she shouted at them but many more started to stare. The suddenly Kakashi appeared.

"I heard a sexy woman was pure still where is she?" he asked the two Genin, then he heard growling behind him and turned slowly to see Anko. "Oh, hey Anko… you're pure?" she hit him so hard he went through an entire block of buildings before they lost track of him.

"Yugao is in so much trouble!" she yelled and turned to the girls. "Before I go to find her what are your names?"

"I'm Naruko, this is Ami."

"I'll be looking for you later, Naruko. But for now," she ran off at the same speed as Kushina earlier, yelling. "Yugao-chan!"

They look up at the Hokage tower and then the wall there collapsed with an explosion about where the Council room was.

**With Kushina**

Kushina burst in on a council meeting and punched Danzo –who was pushing for turning Naruko into a weapon at the time- through the wall and out of the tower.

The ninja side was shocked by her presents and she slowly turned to the remaining elders not hiding her Kage level KI.

"I found out something very interesting today Kotaru, Homora. I found out that my daughter was alive unlike what you told me, your surprised I can tell by your looks, before I left the village I told my student I was leaving and how to contact me." She said.

"oh shit." Homora said and then he went through a wall too. Sarutobi winced at that but didn't want to do anything to have her wrath go towards him next. He had no doubts that right now Kushina was stronger than the nine tails was or ever would be.

"Kushina what we did was best for the-" she was cut off as Kushina punched her through a wall too.

"Bull shit!" she said then turned towards the Civilain council and was about to probably kill them when she heard a voice.

"Sensei, it would be bad if you killed the entire council as much as they deserve it." She turns to see an Anbu with a cat mask.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." She said smiling at her student and leaking KI at the civilian council.

"who informed you that the Demon was alive!" he was met by a kunai in the chest.

"It was me." Yugao said. "I realized it the second day of training with _Naruko_ as my student she was Kushina sensei's daughter."

"Yugao," The Third interrupted. "I thought I relived you of Anbu duties so you could be a Jonin sensei?"

"I thought it would be necessary if Kushina directed her wrath at you." She said. "Now as I was saying-" she was cut off as a blur came in an knocked her to the floor slid a little bit. The blur in question was sitting on top her with a sadistic smile on her face.

Yugao's anbu vest and shirt was cut open and the blur had a kunai in hand. "Well hello my naughty Yugao-Chan, you were the one who messed with my banner weren't you?" Anko said.

"it was pay back of being so rough with me! We are even now!" Anko just tut, tutted.

"No Yugao, we would be even if you took away my public groping rights or didn't let me have sex for three months. But what you did ruined my reputation, so I think I will use you to bring it back." she said and cut shallowly under her right breast and put some of the blood on her finger and wrote in Yugao's blood across her stomach "this slutty kitty is property of Anko Matarashi"

"I think leaving you hanging in town square with this written all over your body will restore it, don't you." Yugao then took some of her own blood and wrote on Anko's cheek "this sexy slave is property of Yugao Uzuki." She then tapped it and flowed her chakra into it staining it on Anko's cheek.

"I think that works too." Anko tries to rub it off but can't.

"did you just?"

"It's stained on there for a month and a half." Yugao smirked at her winning this fight. Anko jumped up and franticly tired to wipe it off. a Yugao walked up when she quickly changed into her spare shirt she kept on her because of Anko.

"As I was saying," Anko behind her was still trying to get it off but nothing was working. "I figured it out when she used the same Chakra control training Kushina used." They nod the men and some of the woman still mesmerized by the small show they were given.

"you know Naruko? How is she?"

"she is great, but she inherited your flirty attitude and crappy chakra control." Kushina nodded glaring at her for the flirty comment.

"That's good."

"I can take you to her if you like?"

"Oh yes!" she said eager to meet her daughter.

The two then leave with Anko behind them. "Yugao-Chan, Pleeeeaaaassssse take this off?"

"No Anko, you would've actually done that to me."

"I'm begging you! I'll let you do anything you want to me and let you be dom for six months!"

"as tempting as that is no."

"we are almost at the doors please!"

"Fine!" the girl step into a room where no one would see. "Take off your clothes if you want it off."

"Okay!" she striped Kushina looking at Anko's growth and was impressed.

"okay now close your eyes" she did so. "open them" she said a minute later.

She looked to see various other things of the same concept all over her body. Way too much for her to hide.

"Yugao-chan!" she yelled and put her clothes back on and was then dragged out by her.

"It won't be that bad." She said.

"I hate you right now!" She huffed and was pushed out and then was met with stares of people who looked at the writing on her body.

They read some of them such as "Yugao's slut. Sex slave if found unsupervised return to Yugao Uzuki. And one that pointed towards her mouth. Yugao's source of pleasure." She glared at her and there went the rest of her rep.

"You are so going to pay for this."

"oh come on you made everything erotic as it was." She dragged her girlfriend along until the three heard a voice.

"Wow guess you not a virgin after all but defiantly not the dominant one either." They turn to see Naruko.

"I will make you sorry for this! I'll molest you in public! I'll force you to walk around with a butt plug in your ass! I'll have you tied naked to a chair in the old man section of the hospital! I'll ravage you on the street!" Anko throw threat after threat.

"when are you gonna tell her you put her in a genjutsu?" Kushina whispered to her student.

"She'll figure it out sometime." Yugao told her.

Kushina then saw Naruko her eyes lit up.

"aren't you the forth hokage's wife?" she asked.

"yes and you are my Naru-chan!" she said and grappled her hugging her tight.

"Naru-chan…..Kaa-san?" she asked.

"yes it's me! I'm home!" she said.

Naruko though would be angry but she was too happy to have a mother at the moment and hugged her tightly back tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Kaa-San!" she sobbed.

So they were reunited but is it a good thing? Everyone but the elders would agree.

**A/N: okay that's the second chapter the next will have the next team member appear after a mission and have a bit of Naruhina. **


	3. Rebuilding the Clan

Naruko was holding hands with her mother and they were in the Hokage's office, with Yugao and Anko who still hadn't figured out it was a genjutsu.

"So, Kushina you are alive and the Elders told you Naruko here died and sent you on a mission and Yugao here sent word she's alive and you came back rushing back nearly killed the elders and now you want your clan compound back to live in with your daughter correct?" he asked.

"Yes, Hizuren." She told him.

"Now, first thing we will do is allow Anko here to have her fun time with the elders." He then sighed. "That will mean we will need new elders." He then smirked. "I am getting old Kushina and I will need a replacement soon as possible and"

She then cut him off. "I am not doing that. That was his dream and not mine and now its Naruko's but I will go and get Tsunade for you to do It." she told him.

"Tsunade, as the Hokage hmm; I suppose she could do it then I would be one of the elders but we need two more." he said.

"no you need two advisers which would be you and one other, Danzo only had a seat because of his root Anbu which are still active, if you couldn't tell." She sent a glare his way.

"and I know of someone who will be able to take control of them and still do what needs to be done without it all being illegal and knowing him he will install in their minds loyalty to the Hokage is above the leader of Root and loyalty to the Village is above the Hokage." She told him which he nodded.

"Who is this person?" he asked.

"A civilian who was formerly a ninja of this village and before that one of the best warriors in the iron country" She told him.

"You mean Katsu?" he asked and she nodded. "your sensei would be sufficient for that and knowing him he would take in orphans to be ninja too but not like Danzo did…hell he would probably put into Root agent's head within a few days that channeling emotions makes one stronger and better at doing their job."

"And it would too." she said.

"Yes that will do nicely but who for the other advisor?" he asked no one in particular.

"I have an idea." Naruko said.

"Who?" Hizuren asked curious.

"You should get Zen!" she said.

"Who's Zen?" Kushina asked her daughter.

"He's a war veteran, from the Kiri civil wars. Supposedly he was part of a group of kids who tried to leave the water country but instead all of them died but him. He made it out with just his sword which is said to have killed a thousand souls and absorbed them into the blade. I would not believe it if I never had seen him use the blade." Yugao said.

"How old is he?" Asked the third.

"In his early twenties; but he has a level head and more wisdom then his age implies" She told them.

"How do you know all this?"

"Back when he first came to the village Kurenai thought she was in love with him and talked about him all the time." She told them.

"I see I think he would be a good advisor." Hizuren said.

"Now we must get Tsunade."

"I will send Jiraya to find where she is. Now you can go to your compound but it is in bad shape being abandoned for years."

They nodded and started to leave.

"One more thing why is Anko under a genjutsu?" he asked them.

"Yugao-Chan!"

**Uzamaki compound**

Surprisingly the compound was in near perfect condition and they saw why. The saw a teenager with brownish-black hair repainting the Uzamaki clan symbol, He glanced at them. "Kushina-Sama, good to see you again it's been hell to get this ready for your return. Especially since the others that were on the forth's payroll left."

Kushina smiled at him. "But you stayed huh Ren?" he nodded.

"It is my duty, my father and fathers before him pledged to serve the Uzamaki clan as I did."

"Yes and as I remember you are one of the last of your clan as well shouldn't you be rebuilding it instead of serving us?"

"We were a gift in the first place I have no love for my former clan." He told them.

"I see…are you sure you don't want to?"

"Yes I am here to serve." He said as he finished repainting it.

He walked over to him. "You will find your room just as you left it." he told her and walked away.

"Who was that?"

"That was Ren, one of the last of the Senju clan the one of two users of wood style" she told her daughter.

"okay." They walked inside and Kushina went to her room and was surprised that Ren was right in saying that is was exactly as he left it.

She walked over to her bed and picked up her old fox plushy she had when she was a child before she moved in with Minato. She hugged it to herself, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Kaa-san are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes it is…just old memories resurfacing."

"Bad ones?" she asked.

"No happy ones."

She smiled at her mother then asked. "Which one is my room?" she asked and her mother chuckled and put the fox back.

"This way."

After she put her things in her room Naruko looked to her mother. "I'm going to hang out with my friends okay?" she asked.

"Fine with me."

Naruko then ran out of the house.

"Now let me find a few jutsu scrolls." She said.

** Hyuga compound**

Hinata was taking a quick nap after her team training session, then she felt someone's hot breath against her face she opened her eyes to see Naruko right above her.

"Naruko-Chan!" she said beet red. "why are you over me?" she asked.

"Simple I didn't want to wake you since you looked really cute sleeping." She said.

She blushed heavily at the compliment. "thank you Naruko-Chan."

"now want to go out for ramen with me?" she asked.

"S-sure." She said. They then got up and started to head out.

**Oto**

Orchimaru was pissed two of his best ninja disappeared. "what do you mean their gone!" he screamed at a Oto ninja.

"um well some guy came in and said he needed to reform their clan and grabbed the two then disappeared." Orchimaru then killed the man and stormed off wondering where he had taken Tayuya and Karin.

**Uzamaki compound**

Kushina was out in the garden looking at the cherry blossom trees then Ren appeared with two women.

"Kushina-Sama, I found a couple of clan members." He pushed them towards her. "next stop Ame." He said and disappeared.

"why does he always do this?" she sighed. "come here lady maybe I can explain this to you."

They were in the living room and Kushina brought them tea. They both fully knew who she was. Kushina Uzamaki, the Red Death of Konoha. So Tayuya was refraining from swearing and pissing her off.

"okay so Ren probably brought you here because he thought you were members of the Uzamaki clan. He always did that his dream is to see our clan at full strength once again which means rounding up the scattered members." She told them and they nodded.

"you know we are part of Oto correct?" Karin asked.

"yes and you don't have to stay here you can go back if you want." She said.

"no thanks, the men in Oto always were after us for a fuck even going for rape." Tayuya said.

"I see, well you can stay here and I can talk to the Hokage about you two being ninja if you want."

"Thanks, one more thing can you look at this seal." Tayuya said and showed her her curse mark. "uzamaki's are suppose to be seal masters right?" she asked.

"hmm yes I think I can easily remove this without killing you but it might hurt." She said. "are you ready?" Tayuya nodded.

Then Kushina focused Chakra into her hand and slammed it on the seal and then destroyed the seal and the chakra in it.

"there you go, are you okay?" Kushina asked and Tayuya nodded.

"I thought you said it was gonna hurt?" she asked and looked down to a wet spot in her shorts. "I need to take a shower now and get some clean clothes." She half moaned.

"okay noted the curse seal when on women and removed cause intense pleasure rather than pain." Kushina sweat dropped.

"I'll get some fresh clothes for you, you can take a shower. Bathroom's down the hall to the left."

"thanks." She said and got up. Kushina then turned to Karin.

"okay judging by the curse mark Oto is lead by Orchimaru?" she asked and Karin nodded.

"what are you going to do now?" Karin asked nervous.

"nothing really." She said which confused her. "you are part of my clan I don't really care who you use to work for." She said and Karin smiled.

"come on I'll show you to your room."

**Ichiraku ramen**

Naruko was sitting eating ramen with Hinata. "So you really have a mom now?" Hinata asked.

"Yep!" she smiled and continued to eat her ramen.

"after this can we go to the hotsprings?" Hinata asked her.

"Sure it will give us some girl time!" Naruko said.

"With me there it how will it be girl time?" they look to see Sasuke which Naruko dragged along to pay for the ramen because he stole her first kiss.

"isn't today mixed bathing too?" Hinata added and Naruko smirked.

"a little nervous are we?" She teased and Hinata blushed. "some guy will see your body sometime what as well be a gay guy." she said.

"Hey I'm not gay!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah right every guy would kill to be in your spot, you have your own fangirls who would please you in any way possible and have your child to rebuild your clan but you just ignore them."

"That doesn't mean I'm gay!"

"yeah it does prove me wrong." She dared and drank the remainder of the ramen broth.

"fine!" he said and when she sat the bowl back down he cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes. He then went in and kissed her long and softly. To his surprise when he broke off Naruko nearly fell out of her seat.

"Okay…wow. I guess you aren't gay" she said then glared at him. "But don't make it a habit kissing me!" she said threateningly. "now pay the bill teme we are going to the hot springs!" Naruko said and grabbed Hinata by her hand and dragged her off.

**A/N: okay that's it for this chapter next chapter will be some training and a mission **


End file.
